This invention relates to improvements in a clutch cover for use generally in the power transmission system of an automotive vehicle.
A prior-art clutch cover of the type to which the present invention pertains is disclosed in, for example, the specification of Japanese Utility Model Kokoku-Publication No. 51-44037. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the prior-art clutch cover comprises a cover core 51 having wall portion 52, a pressure plate 53 enclosed by the wall portion 52 and arranged in coaxial relation with the cover core 51, a diaphragm spring 54 arranged between the pressure plate 53 and cover core 51 and in coaxial relation with the pressure plate 53 for urging the same, and a strap 55 interconnecting the pressure plate 53 and the cover core 51. The strap 55 is connected to the pressure plate 53 by a rivet 56 and to the cover core by a rivet 57.